Falling into Darkness
by ledancingninja
Summary: "Blaine kissed my forehead and told me not to worry. He then slit his wrist and made me drink from it. I hate to say it but his blood was intoxicating..." Rated M, full summary inside.
1. prolouge

**Title**; _Falling into Darkness  
><em>**Author**; _-ledancingninja (call me jenna)  
><em>**Genre**; _romance/supernatural  
><em>**Fandom**; _Glee  
><em>**Rating**;_M for man sex and violence.  
><em>**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Klaine, Wevid, Puckleberry. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OCs, Belle and Darren)  
><em>**Summary**; _"Blaine kissed my forehead and told me not to worry. He then slit his wrist and made me drink from it. I hate to say it but his blood was intoxicating. I got drunk off the stuff. He pulled back his wrist and pulled me into a hug...Then he snapped my neck." Rated M.  
><em>**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

* * *

><p>People think that because I am a vampire, I am incapable of loving someone with all my heart. Just because my heart isn't beating anymore, they think that I can't have deep feelings for Blaine. They are all wrong. I feel so much for Blaine. Ever since he changed me back in high school I've known I want to be with him forever. And I'll be damned if some close minded humans are going to keep me from being happy.<p>

I actually still remember the day it happened. I had known him for almost a month, he was my safe-haven away from the bullying at my school. But one Sunday, I was beat particularly brutally by a group of homophobic neanderthals and their (secretly) gay leader. I know, ironic right? Blaine found my on the ground, barely able to stand with blood...everywhere. It wasn't one of my finer moments.

That was the day he changed me. Well, he bit me that night and when I woke up I had this splitting headache. I was in a bed, next to him. Blaine kissed my forehead and told me not to worry. He then slit hit wrist and made me drink from it. I hate to say it but his blood was intoxicating. I got drunk off the stuff. He pulled back his wrist and pulled me into a hug.

Then he snapped my neck.

And when I woke up after...basically being dead, I felt like I couldn't breath. My mouth and throat were dry and my limbs were so weak I could barely move them. I thought I would _really_ die this time, but Blaine was there. He made me drink from his again and I felt better instantly. Latching my jaw on his shoulder, I drank like a starving maniac. I wasn't the most elegant feeder yet, so some blood was dripping my lips onto my chin. Blaine stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the trail of blood up back to my lips and then claimed my mouth.

That night, we made love for the first time.

* * *

><p>AN:: Okay, how was i? It was bad right? Real bad? I don't know, If you like it, REVIEW. If you hate it REVIEW. Please, reviews mean more chapters.


	2. chapter one

**Title**; _Falling into Darkness  
><em>**Author**; _-ledancingninja (call me jenna)  
><em>**Genre**; _romamce/supernatural  
><em>**Fandom**; _Glee  
><em>**Rating**;_M for man sex and violence.  
><em>**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Klaine, Wevid, Puckleberry. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OCs, Belle and Darren)  
><em>**Summary**; _"Blaine kissed my forehead and told me not to worry. He then slit hit wrist and made me drink from it. I hate to say it but his blood was intoxicating. I got drunk off the stuff. He pulled back his wrist and pulled me into a hug...Then he snapped my neck." Rated M.  
><em>**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

* * *

><p>"Kurt...Kurt, sweetheart."<p>

I heard his voice as well as his footsteps as he strolled down the hall and into our room. He didn't speak as he walked up behind me and, standing at the edge of the bed, wrapped his strong arms around me. I sighed contently and leaned into his welcomed form. I enjoy moments like this, when he would just hold me. It was a nice break from our usual animalistic lifestyle. Not that I didn't absolutely _love_ the animalistic side.

"What are you doing up here, baby?" Blaine spoke into the crook of my neck. I turned my head and caught his lips in a kiss. Turning my body to face him, I got on my knee's in front of him and tugged on his shirt. He hepled me get it over his head, and once it was off, I let my hands explore his chest as I peppered kisses across his face.

"Waiting for you to find me, silly." With that, Blaine grabbed my arm and crashed his lips upon mine. He pushed me onto my back and laid his body on top of my more slender form as I dropped my hand lower and lower and until it was over his pretty impressive buldge. I traced my finger lightly over it, teasing his. I got exactly what I wanted as a low groan rumbled in his throat.

Yet, just as things were getting good, we heard an amused snort coming from the doorway. Blaine broke out kiss too roll his eyes and glance over at the opening. David stood, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, smirking at the pair on the bed.

"Yes, David?" Blaine asked in a curt voice. I couldn't help it and giggled at the annoyed look on Blaines face and the smirk on Davids.

"They're hear. The people you sent for. Puckerman and Sam just brought them in."

Blaine was off the bed in seconds, leaving me on the plush mattress, confused. What could he have sent for! We live in the middle of a forest, we never needed anything before. Blaine held a hand out for me to take and smiled down at me. "Sweetheart, let's go have lunch."

Oh, he sent for lunch. Because the big, sexy, thick-headed bastard hasn't let me go get my own food in weeks. I honestly doesn't know why, not that I care. He's probably just looking out for me. I grabbed his hand and followed him out of the room, but not before shoot David an angry glance for ruining my fun. I hadn't gotten laid in days and I needed it.

Once we were downstairs, I could smell it. Fresh, still warm, and swirling around the room was the smell of Magical blood. The blood of magic users was particularly delicious and rather potent. You could live off one drop for weeks without needing to feed. I'd only had the pleasure of having some once, but it was fantastic. Drinking it literally almost brought me to orgasm. Thankfully, I didn't because that would have been embarrassing.

In the living room sat two men, one older, one younger. The younger was about seventeen with slightly spiked dark brown hair and his eyes were a very dark brown, almost black. He looked to be in a state of calm. He stared at the floor with a look on his face that showed he was in deep thought, it made him look older. His eyes drifted shut, and I realized he was using magic to calm himself. Like a drug. I wonder if he can do that to others.

The older man however had to held down. He looked utterly terrified and angry for some reason. He was yelling slurs at the younger boy, who I supposed was his son because they looked alike. I caught things like _fag, abomination, disappointment_. It almost made me feel sorry for the boy.

Suddenly, the boy lashed out as well, shocking everyone in the room. "Shut the _fuck _up! We are about to be sucked dry and all you care about is that I am gay. Now will you PLEASE stop talking so I can not be a screaming sissy when they bite me! I at least want to die with _some_ of my dignity still intact!"

With that, he closed his eyes again and looked completely calm. thought, the old man looked even angrier. "First you start spouting nonsense about being a faggot, then you want to die! At least I'm trying to think of something to do!"

"Theirs nothing you can do." Blaine and I said in union. They looked over at as if they hadn't seen us come in at all. "What are your names." I continued. Blaine gave me a look that said, 'why-does-it-matter?' but didn't say anything.

"I'm Wesley." The young one stated calmly. "That's my father, Johnathan. Are you the ones who are going to kill us."

I didn't answer because honestly, I didn't want to kill him. He was obviously more powerful than his father by the way he smelt and looked like he could hold his own in a fight. I liked him. I liked him a lot. And what I wanted, I got.

"Let Wesley go, Blaine. He'll be staying with us. Johnathan, you'll be my lunch this afternoon." I watched as Blaine motioned for David to take Wesley to a room. David understood completely and within a blink of an eye, they were gone. Now Johnathan not only looked scared, yet mortified by the fact that I had spoken what I was about to aloud. "Johnathan, you insulted me twice today. I don't like being insulted. Sam, Puck, let him up."

The vampires holding him let go, smiling crulely at the old man because they knew what was coming. They'd seen me feed before and often told me I was brutal. Sometimes worse that Blaine, and Blaine was a freakin' animal.

I was in front of him in seconds, retching his head to the side by his hair. I heard him whimper and begin reciting the lords prayer. I chuckled as I bent down to whisper in his ear, "God can't save you now."

With that, I suck my teeth into his awaiting neck, my groan of pleasure from the taste of blood only drowned out by his scream of pain.

* * *

><p>AN;; First chapter, nice right? I live malicious, Kurt. Yummy. Mwahahahaha. REVIEW!


	3. chapter two

A/N;; Oh no, could it be it's...RANDOM RAMBLING FILLER! NOOOOOOO! Yes! Oh and there's SMUTT AS WELL! MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH! You have been warned!

A/N2;; I would like to thank my fabulous reviewers who took the time to write lovely reviews for my story. **KurtFabulous, bethanycriss, GeorgieGirl999, AMY, and beccy.** Thank you!

* * *

><p>I yelled in sexual frustration as Blaine deliberately avoided touching the <em>aching<em> hard-on I was sporting. His lips played around on the skin of my neck as he caressed my bare hip with one hand and ran the other up and down my chest. Harshly, I gripped his dark curls and yanked Blaine's head back.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I will tear out your jugular." I growled and kissed him with as much force as possible. Blaine groaned into my mouth as I controlled the kiss, sticking my tongue into his awaiting mouth and molested it with the hot muscle.

"You are so _hot _when your angry." Blaine nearly moaned out. Soon, I was on my back lying on the bed as his mouth assaulted my cock. I was moaning loudly, pretty sure the whole house could have heard me but I didn't care at that moment. God, I sounded like such a whore, although Blaine always liked it when I was vocal.

"God, Blaine! Yes, fuck, please!" I begged as he pulled away and bit at the sensitive skin of my thighs. God, I needed to come. He always held back from me in the beginning but it makes me a smug bastard seeing the lust sworling in his eyes after a while because he can't take it anymore.

Soon, he was fucking my ass, and I was loving it. He thrust in and out of my body, quickly getting faster as we rode our way to orgasm. He was never very vocal when we were intimate, so I savored the little whimpers and groans that left his sweet lips.

"Baby, I need to come. Let me come." I whimpered in his ear before biting on the soft lobe.

"Then come. **Now**." was his answer and I did just that. I came hard, all over out chests and stomachs. Moaning and groaning like a slut. I loved it. I loved the feeling of him coming inside me, filling me with his essence. I loved _him_.

He just layed there, shaken from the force of his climax, not caring about the sticky substance staining our stomachs. Blaine kissed me, slowly, lovingly, as his thumb stroked my jaw.

"I love you." Blaine whispered when we broke apart. I answered with a small smile ans a deep kiss before I slipped out from under him to use the bathroom. I needed to wash the come off of myself because honestly, when your not in the heat of passion that's just gross. Though, I had the pleasure of swaying my hips a bit on the way, teasing the man I left behind on the bed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I was laying in bed, curled up next to my love. A few moments of quiet got me thinking and I soon remembered we had a guest. How rude of my to forget about the boy who's father I drained of blood and threw in an incinerator. Pity, he'll have t forgive me for my horrible hospitality.<p>

After wandering the halls a bit, I stopped in front of the door in which the smell of his blood was strongest. It was right next to Davids room actually. Strange, this hall of the large house was vacated except for David's room.

Without knocking, I threw open the door to see Wesley sitting on the bed, legs crossed, staring at the wall. I really needed to figure this boy out. He didn't show resentment, anger, or even sorrow in losing his father. _Well, his father was dick._

David sat on a stool in the corner, legs crossed as he read from a paperback. They seemed to be just enjoying the silence. David then raised his eyes to me, and smirked and quirked a single eyebrow. "Took you long enough." He stated simply. He knew what I was preoccupied with and he was just jealous that I was getting laid and he wasn't.

I answered him with a small smirk as well, stating simply, "I can smell the attraction coming off of you in waves."

If he coud blush, he probably would have as he glared at me and returned to his book. I turned my attention to Wesley with a curious stare. He met my gaze, then studied me. It seemed as if he was looking into my very being, seeing if I was worthy of his attention. Sadly, I think not since he turned back to the wall.

"Wesley, usually humans cower in fear when a vampire is sitting in the room but you sit here with David as if he was a high school friend." He opened only one eye to glance over at me. I almost felt intimidated by his emotionless stare.

"Kurt, is it?" I nodded, hoping he'd continue. "Can you just tell me why I'm not dead yet?"

"Wesley, I think you have promise. You have potential and I'd like to tap into that potential. You're...interesting. I think you'd find a place in our family." I had started to pace around the room, glancing all around. He'd shut his eyes again so I could only hope that he was listening. "We are a family here Wes. We protect eachother and care for each other. Blaine, myself, David, Nick, Jeff, Puck, Sam, Belle, and Rachel. We all love each other like we'd love any other family member. I want you to be a part of our family."

It was silent for a moment as my words hung in the air around us. Wes took a deep breath and stood up from his place on the bed and stared at me for a few moments. I held his gaze firmly, not even daring to look away. Finally, he gave a small nod. "But, I have a few questions. First off, is your lover the sort of...Leader of your family?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but David took over from the corner, not even bothering to look up from his reading. "Darren is, Blaine's older brother. Yet, he's barely ever hear so Blaine takes care of things. Then there's Belle. She's Blaine's twin sister and she's just as vicious as he is. You don't want to make either of them angry. Then there's Puck and Rachel who are completely devoted to each other and then Nick and Jeff are fucking, but they pretend they aren't. Sam has a crush on Belle but apparently think she's out of his league."

Wes rolled his eyes. "It's like a bad FOX tv show in this house."

Uncharacteristically, David chuckled but said nothing more and turned the page. Getting bored already, I nodded at the both of them and made my leave.

"Welcome to the family, Wes."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter there will be conflict! Can you guess whats gonna happen? Review please!<strong>


	4. chapter three

A/N;; Yay, Conflict!

A/N2;; I would like to thank my fabulous reviewers who took the time to write lovely reviews for my story. **KurtFabulous, bethanycriss, GeorgieGirl999, AMY, and beccy, Windrider1967, Glacier101, and youngandobsessed.** Thank you! Special thanks to **Windrider1967** for complimenting my imagery because personally I thought my imagery sucked monkey butt. Me Self esteem; higher.

* * *

><p>After speaking to Wes, I left him in the noble hands of David and slipped out of the house. I haven't left the building for weeks and it's been ridiculous. One person can only take so much of a confined space for so long. So, I simply left. It's not like anyone was going to stop me, I can be a real bitch when I wanted to be and besides, there wasn't anyoe around when I left anyway.<p>

Blaine has been subtley forcing me to stay inside for about two weeks. I haven't been fighting because usually, fighting just means no sex for a while and that sucks. Besides, Blaine has a much better temper than me and he usually wins the arguments. Bastard. Anyway, I was getting suspicious. Nothing had ever happened near our secluded home in over eight years so what would bring this on.

I walked through the woods that surrounded the house for a while, the moon's light broke through the thick canopy of leaves above my head. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and stopped dead. Footsteps. I whirled around in a burst of speed and saw nothing. Still vigilant, I stepped backwards slowly, hearing my shoes crunch the leaves beneath me. Before I could turn again, I felt a hands grasp me by my hair and pull my head back. The fingers were slender with long nails. Obviously a woman, and a vampire no less because a human wouldn't have the strength to hold me.

In the light of the moon and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure step into the light. It was a tall man with broad shoulders and short brown hair. But I wasn't really looking at his features, I examined his eyes. I saw the flash of red go through his iris' as he stared at me. Finally, he spoke.

"What do we have hear?" His voice was gruff and unattractive to my ears. "Santana, let him go."

I was abruptly pushed forward, trying to get my footing again without falling on my face. turning my head I saw a few figures surrounding me, but I wouldn't be able to take them all. I locked eyes with the woman who had been holding me. Her skin and hair were dark in the night. She gave a me a malicious smile that made me curl my lip back in rage. She was going _down_, bitch.

"Ooh, look at this. He's a feisty one, Dave. I bet he lives with those punk asses in that house. What's your name, sweetie?" She cackled, earning smirks from the other figures. Two blonds stood next to hear, and a freakishly tall brunette next to them. The others I couldn't see in the darkness, but I didn't give a shit. She said she knew about the others. Blaine apparently had kept them from me.

"Who the fuck is asking?" I spat at her. Her smile dropped quickly. She stared at me for a moment before spekaing again, but not to me.

"Let me get this one. I haven't had the pleasure of killing someone in a while and he's asking for it."

"Bring it, _bitch_!" I snapped, barring my now elongated fangs. We launched ourselves at each other, but i was caught on the arm and pulled away fro her before I could do any damage. I looked up to see the man, Dave apparently, looking down at me. His face emotionless. I met his stare without fear. After a while, he smirked down at me. "Actually Santana, I wanted this one."

Abduptly, in a flash of color and wind I was retched away from the man and thrown into the arms of another. I looked up and saw Wesley holding me. Though, he wasn't looking at me. I looked around to see everyone there, just standing there. They was staring ahead, and I turned my head to see what was going on.

Rachel, Blaine and Belle all stood in front, Fangs barred and looking positively pissed. Blaine's face was contorted in anger and the girls looked about just the same. Belle's even resembled her twins a bit. Their iris' were red in raw rage.

"You won't touch him." Blaine snarled threatingly. The words hung in the air afterwards, the group in front of them said nothing. "Get the fuck out of here." When they didn't respond, or move for that matter Belle and Rachel both yelled out a loud, "**Now.**"

Then, they were all gone. The only people in the woods at that moment was my family. There was a pregnant silence as everyone had a chance to calm down. I couldn't help thinking, _Blaine's gonna be fucking pissed at me._

* * *

><p>He was.<p>

"What the hell were you thinking, going out there alone? Why the fuck didn't you tell someone? God, Kurt, you don't think! I had no idea where you were! I was so fucking terrified when you weren't in the house! How the hell did you suppose you were going to get out of this one?"

Here I was, getting scolded like a child. In front of everyone. All I wanted was to run up and hug him. But of course, he's too much of an idiot to stop talking now. And no one dared to interrupt him. I was on my own right now.

"I wouldn't just keep you in the house for two weeks for no reason! Seriously, Kurt, I didn't tell you about them because I didn't want you to worry but I see that I should have because nothing else would have kept you in the damn house. Oh, wait, you probably still would have left just to see them. God, Kurt - "

He was cut off by the front door slamming loudly. Everyone's head turned quickly to the archway leading into the living room as Darren walked in, walking with a certain grace to it. His sunglasses covered his eyes as he looked around the room, his eyebrow raising as he did. He finally settled on looking at Blaine, who just looked even more enraged by his presence.

"Oh, please, don't let me interrupt." Darren said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "You were obviously in one of your moods again and I know how you get sometimes. What were we yelling about this time Blaine?"

"Kurt was attacked by those fuckers you let stay in our territory. He left the house alone without informing anyone." Blaine spoke through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists. There was always tension between the two of them. Their personalities were both so dominate and demanding that they always clashed. We were sort of used to it now.

"Easy fix. Kurt," The eldest vampire in the room turned towards me. He ran his hand through his curly mop of hair that matched Blaine's. "A group of vampires unknowingly moved into our territory a few days ago. Blaine and I met with them, they didn't seem like a threat at the time and Karofsky, their leader, told us that we wouldn't have problems. About two weeks ago, we learned that weren't solitary vampires as we are. They like killing, relish in it. Whether its human, animal, or vampire. So, Blaine being the stubborn man he is decided that it would be easier to not tell a few of you, including you, Kurt."

I processed the information rather quickly as he was telling the story. By the end of it, I was angry. "So we're just going to sit here while they get to act like neanderthals! One of the females tried to kill me! I want that bitches head on a stake!"

"Kurt, going and wiping them out would just be a waste of time."

"Bullshit! It makes us look like fucking pansy asses. They'll think we're weak. We're going and we are going to kick them out. Or better yet, we'll just kill 'em." With that, I made my leave out of the living room, making my way back to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>AN;; I wrote this chapter _right after_ posting the second one. Needless to say I'm aready falling in total love with this story.


	5. chapter four

A/N;; Wevid-ness! WARNING _**SUPER SHORT**_ FILLER CHAPTER LEADING TO WEVID SMEX.

A/N2;; Thanks too all my reviewers! I love it when people review. You should too. Thanks to, **bellabea911** for giving me bout of inspiration. I have a few more chapters already planned out, yet she gave me a wonderful idea to work with in the future because I simply _love_ a jealous Blaine.

**NOTE;** A handful of chapters in this fic will be in third person point of view for I want to tell other stories along with Kurt and Blaine's. This is one of those chapters.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since the Kurt Incident and Wes still wasn't sure about this.<p>

At least he was alive, he had nothing to complain about there, and yet he had no idea what was going on. Kurt had seemed truthful when he'd told him he could be _'part of the family'_ and but Wes was raised not to trust vampires. They were always depicted as bloodthirsty monsters in his household. After he began using Magic, he had a more tolerant view of them. Mainly because he could fight one easily even if he was a human.

But one thing that did intrigue him was David. His babysitter of sorts. Wes had been asking him questions all day and night and he hadn't even seemed to become annoyed at all. This was knew to Wes because usually he was shushed constantly and told him he talked too much. He was just curious. He liked learning, like he thirsted for knowledge. Being left out of anything got on his nerves.

But David...he just answered. Sometimes he even asked Wes questions. They talked for hours it seemed. Sometimes, when Wes was looking over the spell books that Sam had retrieved from his old home, David would want to know how some things work. They'd become very close. Friends almost.

He'd also gotten to know the others in the house. Darren was never around for very long, a few days at the most before disappearing for weeks, but he was a nice guy. He was very much like Blaine but he laughed way more. Belle was sarcastic, stubborn, bold and loud. If he didn't know any better, Wes would say she was Rachel's sister instead of Blaine's because really the girls are exactly alike.

Puck (only Rachel and Kurt can call him Noah. Rachel because she's Rachel and Kurt because Puck's got this big brother thing with the smaller man.) is really cool after you get past the vulgar comments and stupid jokes. Rachel straightens him out most of the time though.

Nick and Jeff were so obviously in love with each other it gives the rest of them cavities.

It's kind of sickening to watch Sam drool over Belle when she isn't looking. Wes even knows that he keeps a photo of her in his room. He saw it. It's in a picture frame, behind a picture of Sam himself. Belle's oblivious however. Her hobby is finding unsuspecting human men to fool around with. It's like no one ever taught her not to play with her food.

Even though they were all pretty cool and they treated him he _was_ family, he didn't have an actual reason to stay. If he tried to leave, they'd probably kill him. He couldn't take all of them and honestly, he didn't want to hurt any of them. Maybe if he stayed a while he'd find a good reason to stay.

Right now, he'd stay just for David.


	6. chapter five

A/N;; Another **David/Wes** chapter, still in _**Third Person**_.

A/N;; Again, thanks to the reviewers.

* * *

><p>David had always been admired for his self control. He disciplined himself into being able to hide emotions, fake emotions, and suppress stronger emotions. He took great pride in his abilities. But ever since he had taken a certain interest in Wesley, he found himself abandoning his self-control.<p>

Wes brought on emotions that he had never felt before and it was confusing him to no end. Usually, he was bored and lonely in the large house where everyone had someone they were close to. Though, David had always been a solitary person he still like a little interaction every once in a while. Wesley was interesting to David. David was fascinated by his abilities in magic and his personality in general. Over the few weeks he had known the magic user, he knew why.

Lust.

Lust driven sexual feelings for Wesley swam around in David like a swarm of angry bee's. Being a vampire, his senses were heightened. He loved the smell of Wes, when he was freshly showered, when he was sweating from exhaustion, or when he would wake up in the morning smelling distinctly of sleep. He loved listening to him breathing, or those breathy little sounds he's make in his sleep. David's unemotional facade was crumbling to the ground and every time he even _looked_ at Wes, it fell away in a bigger chunk.

"David? Are you alright?"

He looked up from his seat where he'd been lost in thought to see Wes standing across the room at the bookshelf. Constantly, Kurt was sending for more books for the magic user. David believed they were working on something in secret, but he'd never tell.

"I'm fine, Wesley, just thinking. What were you saying?" David folded the small novel in his hands, closing it and then standing to go over to Wes.

"I can't reach the top shelf, can you put this up there." Wes looked innocently up at the slightly taller man as he held over a book that looked to be in another language. David nodded and took the large tome from the boy and set it on the top shelf as he'd asked.

Looking back down at him, he was caught by Wes' warm brown eyes. They stared at each other for some time. It could have been seconds but to David it felt like hours. His eyes flickered to Wes' lips as the tanned boy's small tongue peeked out to lick them nervously. This Small action snapped something in David.

David advanced on Wes with no control left in his body and grabbed onto the back of the shorter boys neck. Without thinking, he crushed his lips to the others and as Wes gasped in surprise he took the opporutnity to delve his tounge into the awaiting cavern. The kiss was ferocious, passionate, and held all the feelings of confusion that David had been feeling ever since he first laid eyes on Wes.

However, Wes pushed harshly on David's chest, trying to shove the vampire away. David felt this and was across the room in seconds, staring at the floor in shame. How could he not have controlled himself. He was weak, and he knew it. Something about that boy broke David's usually icy self-control.

Wes just stood, staring in shock at the man who's just practically raped his mouth. It wasn't that he hadn't liked it, or wanted it because _fuck_ he wanted it. But he was still human and he needed to breath and he needed some sort of explanation about why David almost jumped him.

"D-David?" Wes spoke tentively as he stepped closer to him. David raised his head and their eyes locked for a moment before he spoke.

"I apologize for my behavior. I should leave." David was striding to the door but stopped as he heard Wes utter a quiet, "Wait." He turned back to the boy and stared at him expectantly. Wes had no idea how he would explain himself eloquently so he settled for walking over to David and kissing him thoroughly.

David's arms instinctively went round the younger boys waist as they traveled backwards towards the bed. Once there, David was pushed on his back and Wes was straddling him, their lips still locked in a kiss. Wes pulled away to breath into the other's ear, "Take me - "

Wes was on his back and moaning before he could say '_please_'.

* * *

><p>AN3;; Next chapter will be in Kurt's pov once again and he'll be working on revenge. Mwahahahahahaha. :}


	7. chapter six

A/N;; Yay, Kurt POV again! Sorry for the wait, school has been hectic. Anyway, on with plotting.

A/N2;; Um, I'mma just say...Best glee prom evar. And I swear to god when Figgins said Kurt's name I peed myself, even though I already knew because that WHORE on twitter tweeted them! But whatevs! Blaine asked Kurt to dance so it was okay again. And also, I thought the version of "Rolling in the Deep" was weird, but then I saw it on the show and I was all like _'oh that makes sense'_. But I think it's bullshit that Rachel didn't slap Fabray back. I would've.

By the way Kurt's 'coven' consists of; Darren, Belle, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Rachel, Puck, Jeff, Nick, and Sam.

Karofsky's consists of; Karofsky, Santana, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Azimo, Jeremiah, and other people who don't matter.

Jesse's consists of; Jesse, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Matt, Thad, Flint, and Trent.

and this chapter is just...**poop**. Writers block because of overload on algebra homework.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Jeff asked me as we sat at the dining room table in silence. We often did this. We just sat in complete quiet before we went hunting.<p>

"What..." I stopped to listen carefully and heard, distinctly, Small moans and groans coming from up the stairs. "What is _that_?"

"Oh, it's David and Wes. They're _finally_ fucking." Nick entered the dining room with a newspaper in hand. "Bit overdue isn't it?"

"Pay up, Evans!" Noah exclaimed, sauntering into the dining room as well, with Sam and Rachel at his side.

"You said they wouldn't fuck till next week!"

"Well, _you_ said they wouldn't fuck for a month."

"Actually, boys, I specifically said '9 o'clock PM on a Wednesday' and as it seems," Rachel glanced at the grandfather clock that stood against the opposite wall, which indeed read 9:17 on a Wednesday. "I win. Pay up."

I smirked to myself as Sam and Noah dug into their pockets to find the fifty dollars they both owed Rachel. I was actually very elated that David and Wes were, despite delay, letting their sexual frustrations fuel them. Knowing David, this would turn into a long running relationship and Wes would ultimately be changed. I was happy for them, if not a little jealous. Those bastards were fucking each others brains out and I haven't gotten off in a _week_.

Blaine had been resisting all the while to my wanting to get rid of Karofsky and his bandits. Says it's too risky, or something. I never listen to his ramblings for very long. I usually am able to just kiss him quiet. It calms him down pretty quickly.

"Okay, Okay, are we going or not?" Blaine laughed from his chair as his sister and Noah argued about who payed who.

"Not yet." I spoke finally. The room collected and they turned to look at me. I had rehearsed what I was going to say but now I couldn't remember a thing. I guess I'll just have to wing it. "Wesley and I have been...researching. He believes he'll be able to enchant a personal item of ours, like a ring of necklace, that will protect us from the sun's affect on us. Then, not only will we be able to go out in daylight, but it also gives us an opportunity to get rid of those bastards who are staying in _our_ territory. We'll have such a huge advantage over them. And I want them gone." My gaze swept over them and then rested on Blaine. His face was masked from emotion so I didn't know he was taking the news at all.

The room was silent for a second until Belle spoke. "So, We get to kick ass and get a free day pass out of it? Hell, I'm in."

A cheer erupted in the room as they headed out of the house to go feed. I was left in the dining room with only Blaine. He still sat in his chair, but a small smile graced his beautiful face. I strode up to him and managed to straddle him in the small chair without feeling awkward or uncomfortable. Running my hands into his curls, I laid my head in the crook of his neck and laid there. Only when his arms encircled me did I breath heavily and nip at the tender skin of his shoulder. His body relaxed considerably, and I took the opportunity I needed.

"I want them gone, Blaine." I breathed into his ear, making sure to add just enough whine to the five words as needed, but not too much. Apparently, it was enough because soon I was laid across the dining room tableas Blaine basicly attacked my neck and hands moved to the button on my pants.

"Whatever you want, baby."

God, I love it when he calls me 'Baby'.

* * *

><p>After a good fuck, I was ultimately a lot less irritable. I killed a man who was taking a stroll through the park, (seriously, who the fuck takes a walk at 10 pm on a Wednesday?) and a woman walking home from work before returning home feeling powerful. Blaine, being Blaine, had been satisfied with one body drained of blood and arrived before me. There he was, sprawled out on our bed looking oddly relaxed and content. The thought made me smile. He always brought out the side of me that wasn't a total manipulative bitch.<p>

"Hey, babe." I greeted with a lazy grin as I strolled to the bed. He looked up at me and smiled back at me. "You look positively _delicious_." He shivered as I spoke into his ear as I had only an hour ago, yet this time with a much more sexy drawl to it.

He groaned and grabed at my hips, grinding into me. "Must you torture me?" He captured my lips, not allowing me to answer.

"Blaine!" The sharp voice of his older brother brought us both out of our momentary lust-filled stupor. We were both downstairs in seconds to see Darren standing with a man about his height with hair just as curly, though it was hazel color instead of dark brown. He had familiar features and I was sure he'd been on Broadway before. We locked eyes and held for a second before he moved to appraise Blaine. I don't know what made me angrier, that he _appraised_ my Blaine or that he looked at Blaine as if he was a spot on the floor.

"This is Jesse. He's the leader of a coven that resides in California. He's a old friend and decided to help us with our...problem." Darren continued. Blaine nodded once and made to shake Jesse's hand. The taller vampire took the offer, before turning to me.

"Welcome, Jesse. You'll have to excuse the empty house, they're messy eaters." I told him, smirking to myself. Blaine scoffed.

"None of them can dispose of a body properly, and Belle likes to leave them where people will find them. In fridges, cabinits, closets..."

Jesse chuckled slightly, but didn't take his eyes off me. I suddenly felt insecure under his gaze. He locked eyes with me once again as he spoke for the first time. "I think I'll like it here.


	8. chapter seven

**A/N;;** Hey guys. I know I've been a bitch lately and I haven't been updating anything but I have a good excuse! Well not really, I'm just stupid and I had to re take a few algebra test's. But other than that, I've passed the ninth grade! Yaaaaaaaay.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, yet it hasn't been beta'd (much like all the other chapters) 'cause my beta is being a butt. *shrug* :D

**IMPORTANT NOTE;;;** It seems I've forgotten a very...crucial peice of information. In this story, humans know of vampires and sorcerer's. They think vampires are abominations so they basically just condemn them all to death if they're found. Not that they can over power large groups of them. They use the sorcerer's help.

* * *

><p>"The forest has been practically infested with the smell of human blood lately." Nick told me one morning as we were awaiting Wes' latest discovery.<p>

"It seems that the group of rouges we're after have been on a roll." Rachel added, tossing her wedding ring on the small coffee table.

Wes told us that in order for us to be able to roam in the sun, he had to enchant a single possesion of ours that we could have in contact with our skin at all times. Blaine had laid a gold, Anderson family heirloom ring that he kept upstairs. It held a dark, stormy blue stone that had a facy _A_ on top of it in gold. Darren had submitted a ring just like it, though instead of being gold and blue it was silver and red. Some weird family tradition. I had given just a long silver chain with a cresent moon charm at the end. I couldn't even remember where I'd gotten it, but I held a strange attachtment to the peice of jewlery.

"They're going to attract attention to us." said Jesse, as he ran a hand through his curls. He sat directly across from me on the loveseat. Even when I was staring at the coffee table in front of me, I could feel his eyes boring into me. "I've been to the city several times and the killings are all the humans are talking about. They're starting to consider sending search parties into the forest to find whatever "beast" is attacking people."

"Then we'll work fast. No one knows of our whereabouts and I want to keep it that way." Blaine practically snarled. Ever since Jesse had arrived, he'd been rather cold to the vampire. He usually anything that came out of his mouth, but lately Jesse had been paying me special attention. Blaine obviously did not like it.

"Are we ready?" Wes asked, stepping into the living area while looking around expectantly. "So, I've finally found the enchantment. As long as you have the magical items on, you'll be able to withstand the power that sunlight has over you. It won't burn you, and might possibly give you more energy. It'd probably be best us you never took them off" Wes swept his piercing gaze across the room. "Any questions?"

The room was silent before -

"Actually yes." Jesse stood from his seat. "How do we know this will work. This could be some plot to kill us all."

A cold, deathly look took over Wes' face as he stared hard at the new addition to our family. Taking a step foreward, Wes began to speak.

"I am a fully-trained, pure-blooded sorcerer. I can posses human bodies, as well as their minds, to do my bidding. I can minipulate the elements and talk to the spirits of the dead." He was right in Jesse's face now and the vampire looked anything but comfortable. "I could rip you apart, limb from limb, without even touching you and then with a simple whispered word I could set you a blaze and watch you burn. I don't need a silly plot to kill you all. I could do it as quickly as the sun would." Wes turned and threw his gaze around the room. "Anymore questions?

I don't think I've ever seen David look more proud.

* * *

><p>Laying peacefully in each others arms after a nice romp in the sheets was always my favorite part of being with Blaine. Despite his rather...feral side, he liked to cuddle and spoon and just make me feel <em>good<em>. Though he always picked these times to talk about the most awkward topics.

"I don't like him."

I looked up at Blaine curiously, though I knew who he ment I still asked. "Who, Blaine?"

"Jesse. He just reeks bad news and I..." He trailed off at the end of the sentence and I didn't bother asking what he was going to say.

I glared at the curly haired idiot sitting on my bed. It seemed his purpose in life was to make things difficult for me. Jesse had only been here for three days and Blaine had already found something wrong with him. It was a miracle that he even liked me.

"Blaine, you seem to think that any person that takes the slightest interest in me is a raging murderer!"

"I'm not saying that Kurt. Did you see the way he was _looking_ at you! Like you were some peice of meat. I don't want him near you when he obviously has no morals at all."

"We're vampires, Blaine! None of us have any morals! God, Blaine you are so...rude! He's staying here as our guest, _and _is going to help us. The least you could do is give him a bit of graditude."

Blaine tensed and his face set into a mask, blank of emotion. I hated this Blaine. The _'I'm not going to tell you how I really feel right now' _Blaine. At least angry Blaine would yell at me. I'd _rather_ him yell at me than close himself off to me.

"Graditude. Right." With that he rolled over, releasing me from his warm embrace (which I did not miss, at all!) and delving into the soft mattress.

"Blai-" I began to appologize, but was cut off as the door opened.

"Guys, we have a problem." Jeff looked positively terrified as his wide eyes stared at the two on the bed. "They're here."

"Who's here, Jeff?" Blaine asked, springing off the bed and striding towards the door.

"There are humans...roaming the forest. They're going to find the house Blaine. They're going to find us and...and..."

"Hey." Blaine laid a hand on the youngest vampire's shoulder. "They will not find us and we will not be killed. Go get the others and get out of here. Get to the city. _Go_. Tell Wes I need him."

Jeff fled the room, going to fetch the others as fast as he could.

"What will we do, Blaine?" I asked.

"We'll get everyone out. Enchant the house so they won't find it. Come back when this whole this blows over."

"It won't blow over, Blaine! They'll find Karofsky! They'll occupy the forest! It won't be safe -"

"Kurt!" Blaine spun around the glare at me. His hazel eyes were turning over to a deep red as his whole body shook. I honesty didn't know if I should have been scared or turned on. "Just listen to me! For once on your fucking life."

"Blaine!" Wes burst through the door, panting. "I've put up wards around the house. Even a sorcerer won't be able to find it. They're getting closer, we have to go!"

Grabbing my hand, Blaine followed the magic user out of our room and out of the only home I've had for the last ninety-seven years.


End file.
